Magnetic circular dichroism (MCD) will be used to screen substituted indoles for potential analytical detection and possible monitoring wavelengths for enzyme kinetics. A low-operating-cost instrument with permanent magnets, single beam polarization modulation and lock-in detection will be used to measure the time averaged MCD spectra of serotonin, and its biosynthesis from L-Tryptophan via 5-Hydroxytryptophan followed by degradation to 5-Hydroxyindole acetaldehyde and 5-Hydroxyindole acetic acid. The kinetics of these enzymic reactions will be studied in vitro by noting changes in the MCD spectra. A minicomputer will be interfaced to perform time-averaged scanning of the MCD spectra to about 1 A resolution. Other related compounds such as psilocyn and 5-Hydroxytryptophol will be studied with respect to analyzing the electronic effects chemical substitution of the parent compound as manifested in the MCD spectra. Fluorescence and Ultraviolet spectroscopy will be used to check the analytical results and augment the electronic interpretations from the MCD spectra.